Sleeping Arrangements (Up For Adoption)
by Sweetdew
Summary: Class of 104 heads towards their dorms on their first night. Misunderstandings happen. Genderbender. (Up For Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Class 104 walks along the trail in silence, all heading for their dorms; Eren was seem glaring towards the direction of Jean, while Mikasa and Armin walked along either side, the blonde boy was trying to block their view of the horse-face jerk.

The path then separated, one leading towards the girl's dorm and the other lead to the boy's dorm.

"Well here we are," Armin said loudly with a light sigh, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye! Armin!" Eren said with a force smile, not wanting to ruin their first night in the training barracks by being mad.

"See you later." Mikasa mumbles through her red scarf then linking arms with Eren she starts dragging the brunette with her.

"Wait!" Jean suddenly roars causing everyone to stop and look back to him, he was pointing towards Eren and Mikasa, "Where do you think you're going Jaeger!?"

"To sleep?" Eren answers glaring at horse-face jerk who was marching towards them with a huff.

"Oh no you don't!" Jean yells, he grabs his fist of clothe in front of Eren's chest much like earlier and hisses, "You're sleeping with _us_!"

"Excuse m-" Eren began but Mikasa had already numbed Jean's arm with a strong punch, he cries out and let's go, he did not even have time to glance up because the black haired girl had knocked him flying a few steps away from them.

Jean lands on his back with a thump and a moan, he blinks up at the sound of his gasping classmates and stares into the black orbs that burned with rage; Mikasa fist was already draw back ready to bloody the boy's nose when Armin cries out in panic and clings onto the ready arm.

"Eren stop her!" Armin screams out while Mikasa flicks him off to side with ease, he fell on his bottom on his spine with a grunt and grasp as he watches Mikasa going in for the kill.

The fist came down.

"Halt!" Came Eren's voice at last, inches away from Jean nose was Mikasa's fist hovering there, she had such control over her muscles she was able to stop her arm even had full force.

Jean lay there staring at the fist, he let go of his breathe he didn't know he was holding, he felt warmth in between his legs and he realized he had wet himself. Mikasa slowly withdraw, her raging eyes calming down to become emotionless once more. Armin was breathing hard in, he quickly crawls over to Jean as she moves back over to Eren's side, Marco had also dropped beside the shaking boy. The whole class had encircled them, watching the scene unfold.

"Mikasa I don't think Jean meant how it sounded!" Armin quickly explains with a shout, he held his hands up to her.

"Oh?" Mikasa growls unhappy that the blonde would dare stop her from defending Eren.

Turning to Jean Armin knees down to his side and held his shoulders, "Jean, what did you mean by what you said? You meant for Eren to sleep you? As in literally sleeping, right."

"What else would I mean?" Jean manages to say, he glances towards Eren to Mikasa then back to Armin.

"Jean," Armin said loudly still holding tightly to his shoulder, "You do realize that Eren is a_ girl_ right?"

The young teen stares at the blonde for a moment, then slowly looked towards Eren. The brunette was tall with wide shoulders and flat chest, her facial features also appeared boyish.

"No way," Jean said firmly, the others around them had also began mumbles amongst themselves, "Are you joking Armin? Next you'll be telling no you're a boy!"

"Mmmmm... I am." Armin said red faced, his blue eyes looking down to the ground.

"guh!" Someone in the crowd spat out at Armin's words.

"Who said that?!" Eren shouts in angry looking around at their classmates, she did not care if people mistaken her for a boy, but she hated it when people mistook Armin for a girl.

"It's fine Eren." Armin said with a small laugh, he stood and went over to the tall girl before she could start another fight.

"Well well," Marco said with a kind smile, "It all seems to be a misunderstanding." he reached out and helped Jean to his feet, "We should all apologize to one another and go to bed. When tomorrow comes this may all seem funny."

Eren relaxed at the dark freckled haired boy, his presence and tone had a calming effort on her because she could tell he was being honest. The green eyed tall girl gave a real smile for the first time that day.

"Sorry..." Jean told Mikasa, not Eren, causing the brunette to lose her smile and glares lightly at the horse-face jerk, Marco waves it off and grins sheepishly towards her, rubbing the back of his head in an apology to her.

Eren gazes at him for a moment then looked towards Mikasa who was watching her from the corner of her eye, she gave her a nod and with that Mikasa faces Jean.

"I am so sorry." Mikasa said dully through the red cloth, sounding anything but sorry.

"Let's all go to our dorms." Armin quickly said before Jean or anyone else could say anything.

"Sorry I thought you were a girl too." Jean mumbles to Armin as they turned and walk off together, "But I really want proof that _that thing_ is a girl."

"Do you have a death wish?!" Armin hisses out angry forming in the pit of his stomach, Eren was his dear friend he wanted to defend her just as much as Mikasa, "Next time you say something bad towards Eren please take note, that I have my own way of dealing with people."

With that said Armin marched off fast, leaving Jean and Marco behind to stare after him.

"You really are a horse-face jerk." A voice came from next to them, causing them both to jump. Eren had followed them, "I wanted to say something to Armin... but oh well, I'll leave it until the morning." The tall girl spins around but stops, she turns back round and glances at Jean, "You wanted proof right?" Eren asks and waits for Jean to nod, she grabs hold of the bottom of her shirt and lifts it up to her collarbone, under she wore a brown sport's bra that held two small mounts into place, "I'm pleased they are so small, they won't get in the way of training." she says dropping her shirt, she glances up to look the two boys in the eyes, "That's also why I chopped my hair so short, I was going to have it as short as Connie's but Mikasa stopped me."

"A good thing too." Marco said breaking the silence they had lapsed into, "I think your hair in very pretty."

Eren's cheeks bloomed red, she glances down and her lips twitched as she tried not to smile. Marco's gently manner reminder her of how her mother could be when she had not been nagging her.

"See you in the morning Marco." Eren said softly, she spins on her heels and hurries away. The green eyed girl blinks when she sees Mikasa waiting for her where the path separates. Once reaching her she grin at the over protective friend and links arms with her again, together her walked the trail towards the girl's dorms.

"Eren, you like him." Mikasa said in a bored way, but Eren could hear something in her voice.

"Who?" Eren asks with a light frown.

"Marco." Mikasa answers right away.

"No." Eren growls out, glaring away from them, seeing an invisible enemy, "Even if I did I would crash that feeling. The only thing that in my heart is hate for the titans."

"Oh." Mikasa says, "Still you have to marry one day."

"Mikasa." Eren warns glaring at her other girl.

"I wonder if Marco has any brothers," Mikasa said taken her red scarf down to turn and look at Eren, "If he does, younger or older, I would marry him. Then our children would carry the same blood."

"Huh?!" Eren cries out, she jumps up the steps that went to the door and turned to Mikasa, "Don't be silly! If you want our children to have the same blood, marry someone completely different. Then if I have a son and you have a daughter they could marry and have children, joining our bloodline. That would made more sense then what you said."

"_oh_." Mikasa whispers softly, she quickly brings the red scarf up to hide the smile forming, "I see. That does made more sense."

"Weirdo." Eren mumbles she turns and pulls the door open wide, she allows Mikasa to walk through first before going inside herself, "Destroying the titans should be the only things on our minds."

"Right." Mikasa mumbles in agreement, together they walked into their dorm room.


	2. (Up For Adoption)

**Author's Note:**

Dear Reader or whoever happens to comes across this,

All my stories are now up for adoption, please PM me if you are interested.

All stories will be up until January, after which will be deleted completely, since the stories here already been removed from my computer. This includes ones that labelled as 'complete', if you want to these too let me know.


End file.
